M is for Makeup and Mischief, too
by Lumanessa-Akutabi
Summary: Suki and Luna are back! But this time, they've brought two friends along for the ride. What could these four possibly be up to so late at night? You'll just have to read and find out.


SECOND DEATH NOTE STORY! XD Um...yeah. So, this is my second story that I wrote before reading Death Note. Like the previous, Suki and Luna are here, but two more of our friends have come! Yay! I hope you enjoy this story just as much as you enjoyed Boredom Relief!

* * *

**M is for Make-up (and Mischief, too.)**

"Suki," Luna yawned, "remind me again. Why are we up at this ungodly hour?" Luna and Suki padded down the hallways, barefoot and still in their pajamas.

"Because," Suki whispered, "I couldn't sleep and my idea was just too good to pass up."

flashback

Suki lied on her bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Eventually, she sat up, fully awake. "I hate it when I can't sleep," she murmured. She glanced over at Luna, who was spread-eagle on her own bed, hugging her pillow tight. "Lucky. _She_ can actually sleep."

Getting out of bed, she tip-toed over to Luna's sleeping figure. "Luna," she whispered. "Luna," she tried again, louder.

"Get away you…mutant gummy bears. My…chocolate trash...can…," murmured Luna.

"Okay…that was weird. Luna, wake up!" Suki said, still louder.

"Huh?" Luna blinked away the sleep. "Suki? What's the matter? What time is it?"

Suki glanced at the digital clock they shared, its bold red numbers reporting 2:00 AM. "It's two in the morning. I couldn't sleep."

"Two in the morning?!" Luna said, beginning to get a bit mad. "You couldn't let me sleep?!"

"I'm sorry," Suki apologized.

"It's alright," Luna sighed. "Well, now that we're both awake, what do you want to do?"

Suki thought hard for a bit. "Let's play a prank on the guys," she said finally, an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Fine," Luna sighed, "but Mizuki and Asuka are coming, too. I don't want to be the only accomplice going down with your plans."

end flashback

"Oh, yeah," Luna said. They continued down the hall until they reached Mizuki and Asuka's room. Quietly, they opened the door and slipped in. Once inside, they saw their friends both peacefully asleep. Within minutes, they had gotten both girls sitting up and relatively awake.

"What's going on?" Asuka asked.

"Don't you guys know what time it is?" Mizuki added.

"You try telling that to Suki," Luna told them. Suki stuck her tongue out at Luna.

"Anyway," Suki began, "I couldn't sleep, so I woke Luna up. Then, I happened to think up a perfect prank to pull on the guys and told Luna about it. I figured that we could do it on our own, but Luna insisted on waking you guys up, too." Mizuki and Asuka both glared at Luna.

"Hey! Don't go and try to shove all the blame on me!" Luna yelled at Suki. The other three girls quickly shushed her.

"You'll wake everyone else up!" Mizuki whispered.

"Oops! Sorry!" Luna apologized. Suki rolled her eyes.

"Getting back on track, I figured we could do a little something to the guys." Suki held up a big, black make-up bag. The other girls immediately understood and quietly giggled.

"Now," Asuka began, "how will we go about doing this?"

"I think each girl should get one guy," Mizuki suggested.

"Alright," Suki agreed. "So our 'victims' are Light, Ryuzaki, and, since they are visiting, Matt, Near, and Mello."

"Right. Most of the guys are double bunking: Light and Ryuzaki, and Matt and Near. Mello was originally supposed to bunk with Near, but, of course he refused," Luna informed them.

"We should break into pairs. Two of us will get Light and Ryuzaki, the other two will get Matt and Near. Then, we can all prank Mello," Asuka said.

"Wow!" Luna gasped. "Asuka, you actually sounded smart, for once!"

"Shut up! Jerk!" Suki and Mizuki quickly shushed the other two, who quickly apologized.

"Now," Suki began, "Who wants who? I want Light."

"I'll take Ryuzaki, so we'll be the first team," Luna stated. Suki nodded in agreement.

"I'll get Near," Mizuki claimed.

"And I'll get Matt! He's yummy." Asuka grinned. Everyone stared at her. "What??"

"Never mind…. Alright, let's get to work," Suki started. So, they divided the make-up and began their task.

* * *

Suki and Luna snuck along the hall towards Light and Ryuzaki's room; stealthy as ninjas. Upon reaching the door, Suki grasped the doorknob and gave a quick nod to Luna, who nodded back. Suki gave a swift turn to the knob. It didn't budge.

"It's locked!" she hissed.

"Scootch." Luna came to the door, pulled out a bobby pin, and began to work.

"Where did you get that?" Suki gaped.

"I always keep one on the waistband of my pants. You never know when you'll need one." Finally, the door swung open and the girls tip-toed in. Each got on either side of the bed, near their respective guy. They nodded to each other and began to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mizuki and Asuka had no difficulty getting into Matt and Near's room. As they snuck in, they noticed how the boys' sleeping positions. Near was curled up on his bed, cuddling a small teddy bear.

"Aww…," Mizuki whispered. "Kinda makes you want to leave the poor kid alone. Kinda." She quickly set off to work.

Looking over at Matt, Asuka giggled. He was stretched out on his back, not even under the covers, faintly snoring, and holding a game that was still on the SAVE menu. Quickly taking the game, she saved it and worked away.

Soon, both girls had finished. Near was wearing an assortment of pink make-up: magenta eyeshadow, rose pink blush, soft pink lipstick, and black mascara. Matt on the other hand had shimmery green eyeshadow, brick rose blush, red lipstick, and black mascara, as well.

"Now that that's done," Mizuki whispered, "let's go check on Luna and Suki." Quickly and quietly, they left.

* * *

Suki had just finished with Light's "make-over", completely in different shades of purple, even purple-black lipstick. "Geeze, mascara sure is hard to put on people when they're asleep. How are you holding up Luna?" she whispered.

"Honestly? Not too good. I'm almost out of foundation."

"What?! That was practically a new compact!" Suki looked over at Luna, who was kneeling on the side of the bed, a concerned look on her face. "What are you doing that's using up so much foundation?!"

"Trying to get rid of the bags under his eyes! I've gotten the majority of them gone, but you can still faintly see them. I guess I'll just have to move on." And move on she did. The final result was Ryuzaki in really sparkly baby blue eyeshadow, pink blush and magenta lipstick. Luna and Suki almost began to giggle at the sight of the two boys. Before they could do more, they quickly left the room.

* * *

Suki and Luna met Mizuki and Asuka in the hall.

"What took you guys so long?" Mizuki complained.

"Luna tried to do the impossible and erase Ryuzaki's bags," Suki replied.

"At least I got the majority of them to go away," Luna defended herself.

"Alright, then," Asuka added, "let's go already."

They quietly snuck down the halls, opening every few doors to find out which room was Mello's. Eventually, they managed to find it. Giggling, they entered.

After seeing Mello, the girls were glad they had all agreed to get Mello as a team. The blonde chocoholic would lie still for a moment, and then turn over. Lie still a moment more, then turn again.

"No wonder he's almost always in a bad mood," Asuka remarked. "Even I couldn't sleep if I tossed and turned like that."

"Oh, yeah," the others agreed. Moving to the side of the bed, the girls looked at each other.

"Okay, who's gonna put the make-up on him?" Mizuki asked.

"I nominate Suki. She's the bravest," said Luna. Suki sighed.

"Fine…." Moving around the bed, the girls took their places. Luna kneeled next to the nightstand, holding Mello's right arm still. Mizuki held the left arm still, making Mello lie on his back, while Asuka held his feet, to make sure he wouldn't kick anyone. With Mello in position, Suki leaned over the bed and began to work.

About half-way through the make-over, Asuka realized something. "You know," she whispered, "If he wakes up, he's gonna shoot us…."

"Oh, no, he's not." Luna quickly replied, snatching the gun off of the nightstand and sticking it in the side waistband of her pants. Soon, Mello was finished and the girls snuck back to Luna and Suki's room. Once they go there, they collapsed on the beds in a fit of giggles.

"I can't believe we actually did that!" said Asuka.

"You're telling us!" Suki replied.

"All this sneaking and pranking's got me exhausted," Luna yawned.

"Same here," Mizuki agreed. "Come on, Asuka. Let's go back."

The girls said their goodbyes and went off to bed. Suki gratefully passed into a dreamless bliss. Luna, however couldn't seem to get comfortable; something kept poking her in the side. Reaching under the covers, she pulled out Mello's gun.

"Oops! I can't believe I forgot about that! Something pretty bad could have happened." She placed the gun on the nightstand and drifted off to sleep, herself.

* * *

The next morning, the girls got up fairly early. They had wanted to see the boys' reactions to their "new looks". Luna had even brought out her camera.

To give the appearance of not knowing anything, the girls began to make a big American breakfast, with the works: OJ, milk, coffee, fruit, waffles, pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon.

Light and Ryuzaki were first to wake up. They, obviously, hadn't noticed the make-up on each other's face, even though they were handcuffed to each other; they were still too sleepy to be aware.

"What's with the big breakfast?" Light yawned.

"We just wanted to do something special for you guys," smiled Asuka.

"Yeah!" agreed the others, who smiled as well.

"Oh! By the way, can I get you two's pictures? I want to put you in my scrapbook!" grinned Luna.

"It is odd that you would want a picture this early," stated Ryuzaki, "but I do not mind. Do you, Light-kun?" Light said that he didn't, and they posed for Luna to take her picture.

Matt and Near were the next to wake up. Matt was already wearing his goggles and Near was still holding onto his teddy bear.

"Aww…. You look so cute, Near!" Luna squealed. The young boy blushed, making the blush that was already there a little darker, making him look even cuter. Suki and Asuka made Luna calm down before she broke out into a fangirl moment while Mizuki got a picture of Matt and Near.

A few more minutes passed and everyone was almost completely awake, but the boys still hadn't noticed the make-up. It was pure torture for the girls, so they had to fight their laughter. Finally, Mello walked into the kitchen, looking a little annoyed.

"Has anyone seen my gun?!" he asked.

A chorus of "No"'s sounded through the kitchen, making Mello a bit more upset.

"I don't get it," he said, "I left it on my nightstand last night, and now I can't find it! I've even searched my whole room!" Seeing that Mello would never agree to a picture in his current mood, Luna turned the flash off of her camera and snuck a picture.

"Well complaining's not gonna help," Matt stated, while trying to cut into a mountain of waffles. Looking up at his fried, he noticed something different. "Mello? Why are you wearing make-up?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Reaching over the stove, Mello grabbed a pretty shiny chrome pot and looked at his reflection. He gaped at the sight. He was wearing straight glitter for eyeshadow, too much blush, and extremely sparkly red lip-gloss. In short, drag. "Oh, my God…." Turning back to the other guys, he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Mello?" Near asked.

"You-should see-your-FACES!" Mello said between laughter.

Looking at each other, Matt, Near, Light, and Ryuzaki realized just how they looked.

"No wonder they wanted our freakin' pictures!" yelled Light, quickly raising to his feet, furious.

"I'm gonna kill them!" yelled Mello, running out of the kitchen to find the girls who had mysteriously disappeared.

"You and me both!" agreed Matt, who took off as well.

"They're won't be anything _to _kill after I get them first!" Light yelled, running as well, dragging Ryuzaki with him in the process. Near, being the last one in the kitchen, sighed and followed, walking.

* * *

The girls were in the main investigation room, laughing over the pictures on Luna's camera.

"I love what you guys did to Matt and Near!" squealed Suki.

"I like how Light turned out!" praised Asuka.

"I wonder how they guys reacted," Luna grinned.

"We're about to find out…." Mizuki pointed at one of the computer screens displaying footage of four extremely peeved guys running down the halls. Soon, even their shouts could be heard.

A unanimous "Uh, oh…" sounded in the room from the girls.

"What are we going to do?!" freaked Asuka.

"First, we're going to calm down," said Mizuki, sternly.

"And second," Luna added, "BAR THE DOOR!!"

The girls proceeded to shove a couple of computer desks to the door, careful to take off the computer equipment so that they wouldn't get into even more trouble.

"That should hold them!" Suki grinned. Suddenly, the guys began to shove the door open. "Or not." The smile fell from her lips.

"Great! Now what?!" yelled Mizuki.

"I don't know, but we better think of something quick!" Luna replied.

But before they could do anything, the boys burst into the room.

"Um…Hi?" Asuka nervously laughed.

"Can't we work this out?" Suki pleaded.

"Oh," Mello smirked, "You'll be _working_ it out, alright." The girls exchanged frightened looks.

* * *

Mello munched happily on his chocolate bar. Sighing, he recalled what had taken place moments before. The girls had pleaded for the boys to forgive them, but the boys were beyond that. They made the girls become their servants for a full week, and their first order was to get all the make-up off of their faces.

Mello chuckled, taking the last bite out of the chocolate. He looked around and saw Luna, who was serving Ryuzaki tea.

"Luna! I'm out of chocolate. Get me more!" he ordered.

"What?! That's the fourth one in five minutes!!"

"And I better be getting the fifth one soon, or else." Luna angrily mumbled as she stalked away. Mello stretched out on the couch. Oh, yeah, he was enjoying this.

Asuka walked through the door with a shopping bag, obviously tired.

"There, Matt," she sighed. "Here's the new Final Fantasy game you wanted."

The gamer paused his game. "Good. Now unwrap if for me. I'm busy."

"You're kidding, right?" Asuka asked.

"Nope," he replied, not looking up from the game. Asuka trudged to the kitchen to get a pair of scissors. Upon entering, she found Suki baking cakes and Mizuki washing dishes. Soon, Luna came in and flopped onto a chair.

"I hate playing 'maid' to these guys," she complained.

"Tough luck, chicka," said Mizuki, stopping to take a break. "'cause you're gonna be doing it for a while."

"It's all Suki's fault…" Asuka began.

"Yeah, yeah," Suki stated, a little annoyed. "At least Near doesn't give us any 'orders'."

Light, who happened to be walking by, stuck his head in the door. "Hey, you four! Get back to work!"

The girls all mumbled under their breath.

"Let's agree to never do anything like that ever again," Suki proposed. Without hesitation, everyone agreed.


End file.
